


Love me 'til I can't stand

by Nemainofthewater



Series: Timeship Week 2019 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Land of the Lost - Freeform, Missing Scene, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: Inside Rip's mind, Gideon keeps her Captain company. Missing scene from 2x013 Land of the Lost.





	Love me 'til I can't stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timeship week 2019-Day 5: Missing scene  
Not super long, oops??

Gideon knelt by the brig door. She couldn’t enter. Her Captain’s mind had convinced itself that it was an impenetrable prison, and so it was. That didn’t stop her from sitting outside and talking. From watching over him, no matter that he thought that she was some figment of his imagination.

She sniffed imperiously: as if his mind would be able to come up with someone as complex as her!

But…it was what he needed to believe. That everything that he was currently experiencing was the twisted product of his own feverish mind, something that was completely fictional.

Gideon had only been able to enter his mind once he had been brought aboard the Waverider: the fact that she had been laying siege to Rip’s defences might have contributed to the fact he’d been able to escape the brig so easily, and with her ‘help’-she had left her AI functions intact and sent the rest of herself, the core of her personality, deep into Rip’s subconscious.

She didn’t regret it. Couldn’t: not when she found that Rip had been locked deep in the recesses of his own mind. Not when he was slowly losing himself, piece by piece.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you, Captain,” she said, “But I’m here now. I promise. I’ll stay by you until you manage to escape.”

“Gideon,” he murmured, “Gideon, I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she said, “Not unless you’re apologising for doing something as amazingly stupid as touching the Time Drive, when you could have just talked to me… We could have figured something out. Together.”

Rip didn’t look up from where he was hunched into himself, huddled into the corner of the brig. He probably thought that she was a phantom, sent to torment him. That Thawne had finally realised what she meant to him. He didn’t want to look at her. But he could never stop her from talking to him.

“I couldn’t put you in danger,” he said, voice only slightly muffled, “Not again. You told me that you didn’t want to die Gideon: do you remember? When we were flying into the sun. You told me that you didn’t want to die.”

“Of course I don’t want to die,” Gideon said, “But I don’t want to live without you either, Captain. I want us to live together, to go on adventures, to save the timeline, to babysit the new crew. I don’t want either of us to be alone.”

There was no response, and Gideon supressed a sigh.

“You always seem to forget, Rip,” she said sadly, “That there are people who love you.”

She took a deep breathe, and then started to talk, filling the silence with words of warmth and hope and love: “Did I ever tell you that Miranda made me promise to look after you? And in return she promised that she would send me regular updates on your well-being back to me…”

She talked on, telling him about how their friendship had grown and expanded until simple check-ins that they had sent each other on an encrypted line had turned into a proper friendship. That the time Rip had fallen into a sewer in France, 1829, she had immediately sent a photo to Miranda, who had replied with an image of Rip, fast asleep as Jonas drew on his face…

She talked and talked and talked, long past the time that a human would have been able to. Luckily, she wasn’t human. Not even here, where she had assumed a more human-like form.

Around hour three, just after she had finished telling him exactly who had provided Jonas enough chocolate to smear all over the corridor outside the medbay, Rip finally spoke again.

“You should leave me here,” he said.

Gideon was fairly certain that she’d just hallucinated, possibly for the first time in her existence.

“…what?”

“You should just leave me here,” he said, “I know you’re not-” he paused, and for a moment, she thought he was going to cry. She glared at the brig doors, fervently (and hopelessly) wishing them to open so she could go inside and hold her Captain, convince him that it was going to work out. That he was wanted and loved.

“I know that you’re not really Gideon,” he finally managed to continue, “But…if you are. You should leave me here. Just let me go. Help Sara and the others with the Spear of Destiny. Forget about me.”

“Captain,” Gideon said, “_Rip_. I will _never _do that. Ever. You are my Captain and my friend, and that means that you’re mine. I chose you all those years ago at the Academy, and I don’t go back on my promises easily.”

She cocked her head to one side and listened. There was…something different. Something had changed. She could feel the presence of other minds, and if she closed her eyes and concentrated…she knew what was happening.

“In any case, Captain,” she said, “It looks like the cavalry has arrived.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
